


Corsets Don't Kill

by ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy



Series: CDK Universe [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime, Crossdressing, Dress, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Modern AU, Underage - Freeform, Undercover, corsets, demon, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy/pseuds/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel is forced undercover to help Scottland Yard apprehend a known criminal. His cover, a young woman about to wed. And being one hell of a butler, Sebastian is the Little Lord's suitor. </p><p>~originally posted on ff.net under cnaheartsbotdf~<br/>~first cross post~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is not stolen, if you recognize it from fanfic.net, I am cnaheartsbotdf. I'm going to be moving quite a few stories to here. Hope you enjoy my first post here, leave me a comment if you'd like, I'd really appreciate it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor claim Kuroshitsuji, all rights belong to Yana Toboso.

A Letter

Ciel Phantomhive sat behind the desk in his study, reading over some random paperwork. He sighed and rested his chin on his knuckles as he continued reading. He was bored, but he often was. He finished the paper and leaned back in his swivel chair. He slowly spun the chair in a circle. Then he spun the opposite direction. He started spinning faster and faster. He giggled. He slowed the chair down while smiling. 

Someone knocked on his study door, causing him to clear his throat and regain his composure. 

“Yes.”

Sebastian entered the room with a cart. 

“Your afternoon tea, Young Master. And this.”

 

He held a letter with the Queen’s crest pushed into the wax seal. Ciel took the letter and pulled the flap up. He removed the letter as Sebastian poured him a cup of tea. His uncovered blue eye widened, then he let his head fall onto his desktop. 

“Sir..” 

Ciel’s response was a groan. Without lifting his head, he handed Sebastian the letter. 

"Earl Phantomhive,

I have a task for you. I need you and a few others, of your choice, to go undercover. There is a couple that Scotland Yard are suspicious of. Sir Arthur has brought these concerns to me, and in turn, me to you. They believe the husband to be involved with a criminal underworld, the likes of which you haven't seen. 

Your cover is a girl named Victoria. One of your people with you will need to pretend to be a suitor. You will have a "wedding" so you and your "spouse" can get close to the suspected couple as happy newlyweds. The couple is Margaret and Jonas Sinclair. Good luck Ciel. 

Your assistance is appreciated by myself and our great country.”

Sebastian looked at Ciel. His head was still on the desk. 

"Sir. Do you know who you want undercover with you? And please, young master drink your tea, lest it get cold."

Ciel raised his head with a sigh. 

"Well. You'll be undercover with me of course. And Finny, Meyrin, and Bard. Perhaps Lao and Madam Red. I'm not sure yet. Leave me to think."

Sebastian bowed and pulled the cart out of the room with him, quietly shutting the door. He picked up the cup of tea and took a sip. It was rich and had a hint of fruit, though Ciel couldn’t identify what fruit. 

He thought about it and decided that maybe Grell could help too. He pulled open the desk drawer to get his address book. He then picked up the phone and found the number for Lao’s tea shop.

He answered on the third ring.

“Imperial Tea Imports. May I help you?”

“Lao?”

“Ah, Ciel. How are you?”

“I’m alright I suppose. I need your assistance.”

“Oh? With what My Lord?”

“I’m going undercover. I need people to go under with me.”

“Hmm. Sounds interesting. Who do I get to be?!”

“You’re too excited about this Lao.” Ciel said while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh nonsense!”

Ciel could practically see the smile on Lao’s face.

“You could be a suitor for a few weeks.”

“..... HAHAHA!!! Young Lord, do you have to be a woman?”

“Shut up! Will you help or not?”

“It would be an honor My Lady.”

 

Lao hung up before Ciel could say anything else. He sighed. He looked for the number Grell had given him. A cell number. 

He dialed and got his voicemail.

“Hello! I’m dreadfully sorry I missed your call. And Bassy if that’s you, I’ll always be waiting for you!! -mwah-” -beep-

“Grell. I need you to call me. I have something important to discuss with you.”

He hung up the phone. 

“Now for Madam Red...” 

He dialed her number from memory. She answered immediately.

“Ciel!! How’s my favorite nephew?”

 

“Uh...hi. I’m alright. How have you been?”

“I’ve been fantastic.”

 

He smirked. 

“Aunt Ann, I have a favor to ask you.”

 

“Oh? I’m intrigued. What is it?”

“The Queen has asked me to go undercover. Would you go under with me?”

“Oh sure! What do we have to do?”

 

“Uhm... well, I have to be a girl, with suitors nonetheless. You could be a friend or relative of mine?”

“Ooh! I’ll be a friend. We can gossip!”

He smiled a little. “Thank you. I’ll call you again when I have everything figured out.”

“Alright sweetie. I love you!”

“Love you too...”

They ended the call. As soon as the phone was hung up, it rang. 

“Hello?”

“Hello little lord!”

“Grell.”

“So, what’s this important business.-gasp- Do I finally get to marry Bassy?!?! OOH!!”

“No, Grell, that’s not it. You annoy him you know?”

“I don’t either!! He just plays hard to get!!”

“If you say so.”

“Well then what did you want?” He sounded pouty.

“I’m going undercover. Will you go under and be my tutor?”

“A tutor?? Will I at least get to see Bassy?”

“Yes Grell. Sebastian is going under with me. Will you do it?”

 

“Yes, but on one condition.”

 

“Oh? And what’s that?”

“Can I kiss Bassy??”

 

“If you can catch him, I don’t care what you do to him.”

“Yay!! I’ll help. And I’ll be a deadly efficient tutor!”

With that, Grell hung up.

“Doesn’t anyone say goodbye anymore?”

Ciel got up and went to the window.

“Sebastian.”

Within a moment, his butler knocked and entered the room. 

“Yes My Lord?”

“We need to find me dresses.”

“Yes sir.” Sebastian said with a chuckle.


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are more little drabbles honestly because I suck at writing more then 1,300 words because if I do, everything moves too fast. And this was originally written and posted in 2013 so yeah, my next cross post when I've finished uploading these chapters will be more recent.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Kuroshitsuji. All right belong to Yana Toboso.

Chapter Two: Shopping

“Young Master, please come out?”

 

“No! This dress is ridiculous! Who the hell picked it?” 

“You said blue dresses. It’s blue.”

Ciel scoffed and looked at himself in the full length mirror. If he was trying to look like a whore, this dress would be perfect. But that wasn’t the look he was going for.

“Young Master, would you like to try this pale blue gown on?”

 

Ciel opened the door and stuck out his hand. Sebastian rolled his eyes and handed the dress over.

It took Ciel a few moments to change dresses, but once he did he was glad. 

“I like this one. Are there any with a similar shape?”

“Hmm... Let’s see. There’s a dark indigo one. Come out and let me make sure that you’ve got it on properly.”

Ciel sighed but opened the changing room door despite himself. They had already visited a salon and gotten Ciel long extensions. The dress was a pale shade of cerulean. It’s corset was beaded with darker blue beads in an elegant swirling pattern. The skirt was long and swept the ground. The top layer of material on the skirt was see through and was shimmering in the light. The dress made Ciel look absolutely stunning. 

“Young Master..... that is... a good choice.”

Ciel glared. Then the assistant came in. She stopped short and gasped.

“Oh my darling, you are radiant!! We have many dresses like that in different colors. Would you like me to bring you those?”

“Uh... yes please.”

Ciel looked at Sebastian as she left to track down the other dresses. 

“I’m going to put my clothes back on.”

He changed back into his own clothes and left the gowns he didn’t want in the changing room.   
.  
.  
.  
On the way back to the estate, Ciel thought of all the dresses that he had purchased. There was two for every color of the rainbow. There was a pale version and a deep gemstone version of each dress. He had bought about 18 dresses. And of course shoes and accessories to go with each different gown. 

The car pulled up to the manor and Ciel got out. Meyrin was outside. 

“Meyrin! Come help Sebastian with these bags.”

He walked up the stairs and into the house. Meyrin and Sebastian weren’t far behind with the many bags and boxes that had been purchased that day. After removing his hat, Ciel walked up the stairs to go to his study. 

He shut the door of his study and leaned against it. He couldn’t believe he was to be a woman for however long it would take. 

Who should be suitors besides Lao.... maybe Finny. And of course Sebastian.

Right as he thought the butler’s name, there was a knock on the door. Ciel turned around and opened the door. 

“What?”

“Dinner will be ready shortly, Young Master.”

He looked at Sebastian and nodded before shutting his door once again. 

He walked over to his desk and skimmed over the Queen’s letter once more.

She said anybody I want.... 

“This should be interesting...”  
.  
.  
.  
After dinner, Ciel had a meeting with some man that was in charge of part of the Funtom Company in London. Mr. Gales was a large man, so it was no surprise to Ciel to learn that the man was in charge of the confections part of Londons Company. They were sitting outside in the gazebo in the garden. The only thing that made Ciel comfortable were the freshly blooming white roses. 

“So, as you see Earl, this dilemma could cause the company to lose money.”

His voice sounded congested. Probably due to his vocal chords being buried in multiple chins. 

“Well, Mr. Gales, I trust you to think of a few new candies the Confectionery could make. That won’t be a problem will it?”

“Hahahaha!! No My Lord, that would not present a problem. If I may, I’ve already got a few new ideas?”

Ciel nodded and Mr. Gales went into lecture mode, discussing the new brownie bites, blueberry candies, and a gummy animal idea.

“Yes, those all sound fine. Just make sure they adhere and meet the standards of the Funtom Company. And just so you know, I’m unsure of how long I’ll be away for, but if any problem presents itself take your concerns to Tenaka.”

Mr. Gales looked a little surprised, but he agreed. After a little more talk of the new candies Mr. Gales left.

“Thank heavens! I thought he would never shut up.”

Ciel stood and began to walk to the manor, sunset casting a long shadow as he shut the door.  
.  
.  
.  
“Oh, don’t be modest. You look stunning My Lady.”

Ciel glared at “Michael.” That was to be Sebastian’s undercover name. Grell was Mr. Evans. Madam Red stayed Ann and she was taking “Victoria” to meet with a bunch of her friends. As the car stopped, Ann opened the door and stepped out, Ciel following after her. 

“Oh, I’m so glad that the lady lessons we gave you stuck.” She said quietly while frantically waving to a few other women.

“Ooh! Who is this? She is absolutely enchanting!”

“My name is Victoria. Pleased to meet you.”

They all smiled and Ciel figured that meant they accepted him.

“She is darling isn’t she. So well mannered. AND! She has three- count it- THREE suitors!” Ann was very giggly. She was good at pretending this was a friend she had known for a long time. 

They walked to a little cafe for lunch and all giggled and asked Ciel about the suitors. On cue, Finny walked up and took Ciel’s hand and lightly kissed it before pulling a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Ciel did blush out of embarrassment, but smiled because he had to pretend to be fond of Finny in a slightly romantic way. He pulled up a chair and made small talk with all the women, but made cute comments directed at Ciel. 

After lunch, Finny departed with another kiss on Ciel’s hand. 

“OH! I’m so jealous Victoria! Where on earth did you meet him?”

Ciel smiled. “I grew up with him. He was my childhood love I suppose.”

They all squealed as they drug Ciel to go window shopping. 

Later in the afternoon, Michael showed up. He bowed and as Finny did, kissed Ciel’s hand. He blushed furiously at Sebastian. Sebastian walked with them a while, talking and being absolutely charming. Ciel actually had to remind himself what Sebastian was. 

When it was almost time to for Ann to take Ciel home, Sebastian departed. 

“Parting is such sweet sorrow, my lovely little rose.” He kissed Ciel’s hand and vanished into the crowd.


	3. Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this is modern. I was berated by someone who didn't bother reading notes on ff.net about how Ciel wouldn't have a cell phone and how he wouldn't dress next chapter. I really would love to hear some feedback, so please tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso. 

Chapter Three: Teacher

Ciel was wearing a nice pale pink dress, sitting on a blanket. Ann and the friends that Ciel had met the previous day were all there. They were having a picnic. They were also waiting for Mr. Evans. Ciel was nervous about Grell showing up. He wasn’t sure if Grell was the best choice for a tutor, but he thought of no one else. And bribing him by telling him he could do things with Sebastian, if he could catch him, had worked for him. Although when Grell had first seen Sebastian, he had gone berserk. He had chased Sebastian until the butler had turned around and slapped Grell. But, Grell being Grell, managed to be quick enough to kiss Sebastian’s cheek and scurry off before he got murdered. 

As if summoned by the mere thought of his name, Grell strode over to the group. He had left his hair red, but it was all smoothed back into a fancy ponytail. He had also replaced his usual red trench coat with a deep burgundy double button tailcoat. 

“My Lady. Are you ready for your lesson?”

Ciel nodded and excused himself from the ladies for a short while. He gracefully stood up and walked over to Grell. His “lesson” was actually a meeting with his undercover group. Ann would be gone, but Ciel would fill her in later. 

Grell and Ciel entered a large room in the park’s main office. Grell shut the door as Ciel took a seat with Finny, Lao, Sebastian.

“So. Lao. Are you ready to make a grand entrance as Cai?”

“Yes My Lord. This will be fun.”

 

Ciel shook his head. He still couldn’t believe this. 

“Sebastian. Is there any water or anything?”

Looking at him, they could all see that he was second guessing doing this. Sebastian got up and poured a glass of ice water. He handed it to Ciel, who in turn downed the entire glass then rested the glass with the remaining ice against his forehead. 

“Master?”

“Yes Finny.”

“You’re not wearing your eyepatch. How come?

“Oh. It would look unsightly for a girl to have one. I can’t see out of my right eye, so I usually wear it. I don’t need it, but I prefer it.”

In actuality, Sebastian had removed the contract mark. But, obviously Finny and everyone, except Grell, didn’t know about it. 

After about an hour, Ciel left to go back to Ann. Lao had left ten minutes before and would be waiting for Victoria with Ann and her friends. 

When Ciel walked back up to the women, Lao stood and, like Finny and Sebastian, kissed his hand. He only stayed for a few minutes. 

“Ooh! Victoria! If one asks for your hand, who would you choose?”

Ciel blushed. “Oh, I don’t know. Michael is handsome, but he’s so cliche. And Cai’s sense of humor can be a bit overboard, but he’s very gentle. And Josh, well I grew up with him. I really don’t know.”

They all giggled. It was because he mentioned Sebastian first and had been sure to sound wistful when talking about him. 

“Well, I for one would pick Michael. Did you see the way he moved? It was so sensual. I’d fuck him in a New York minute!” 

Ciel blushed, and the rest of the girls giggled and scolded her for talking about him that way.  
.  
.  
.  
After a day of listening to all the dirty comments about Sebastian, Ciel was ready to burst. He was tired and he certainly didn’t want to listen to the girls gossip. 

“Ann, I think I may call my driver. I’m exhausted.”

“Oh! Alright. Do you feel sick, dear? Or just tired?”

“I’m just very tired.” He yawned as he pulled a cell phone out of his purse. He called Bard and asked him to come pick him up. 

He sat on a bench and chatted with Ann’s group while he waited to get picked up.  
.  
.  
.  
A few weeks had passed and Ann had introduced him to Margaret Sinclair. She was a shady woman and Ciel didn’t trust her. She was thin and tall. Her eyes always darted about like she was expecting something bad to happen. 

She wasn’t with them that day and Ciel was having another picnic with Ann and her group of friends. He was in the first dress he had tried on before going under. He really honestly liked the dress, despite the damned corset. 

He was laughing at something Ann said, when Elise, the one who was ready to do things to Sebastian, asked Ciel why he seemed so nervous. 

“Huh? Oh, I just have a feeling that today will be a good day.” he told her with a smile. 

She smiled back. Then she started blushing and whispering. When Ciel looked the direction all the women were looking, he saw Sebastian marching to them with a determined look on his face. 

“Good afternoon ladies. Victoria.”

Ciel smiled, as did the other women. 

“Ann, if you don’t mind, may I borrow her?”

“Oh go ahead.”

Sebastian held his hand out and Ciel took it as he stood up. They walked a little ways away, but still close enough that the women could hear. The women all gasped when he went down on one knee and took Ciel’s hands. 

“Victoria, I have fallen, mercilessly, head over heels for you. I...I cannot stop thinking of you. I cannot sleep, for I dream of only you. And I hate waking to see that you’re not really with me. I would do anything for your love, my lovely rose. You’ve made a hopeless romantic out of me. Would you do me the honor of becoming my bride?” 

“....Yes...”

This was the way that Ciel and Sebastian had rehearsed it. They’d had to practice so that Ciel wouldn’t blush quite as crazily as he did the first few rehearsals. 

Sebastian removed a gorgeous ring with one large diamond and two small sapphires on either side of the diamond from his jacket, and placed it very gently on Ciel’s left ring finger. 

Then Sebastian stood and hugged Ciel. He also did something not in their rehearsal. He kissed Ciel’s cheek. Ciel’s face flared so red, that everyone had to giggle at him. Sebastian stayed with them the rest of the afternoon, holding Ciel’s hand and occasionally playing with the extensions. 

When they returned to the house they had for their cover, Ciel punched Sebastian in the arm. 

“Why the hell did you kiss me?!?!”

“Why, to make it more real of course. And come now, it was only your cheek. You’re going to have to get used to it after we’re “married.” Because, then we’ll be going to balls and events as a couple. Which also means we will have to dance.”

Ciel scoffed and stomped off, his heels clicking on the marble.


	4. Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso.

Chapter Four: Preparations

After Sebastian proposed, there were still many things to do, even though the wedding was staged and wasn’t going to be performed by a real priest. Ciel had to try to get all the fake invites sent out. He also had to find a dress. 

He was sitting in what was passing for a study of the house that “Michael” owned. He was writing out an invite when Lao barged in. 

“Lao? What are you doing here?”

Lao smiled. “Why, just to see the blushing bride-to-be writing the invitations.”

 

Ciel scoffed and threw a book at him. It hit the wall next to Lao, and pitifully fell to the floor.

“My Lord, you have terrible aim.”

“Oh, but he doesn’t. Give him a dart and you’ll have an eye missing.”

Lao jumped and turned around as Sebastian spoke. He was so damned quiet that neither had heard him enter the room. 

“Are you gonna help me with these damn invites or not?”

Sebastian simply smiled before sitting next to Ciel to do his share of the pesky invites.   
.  
.  
.  
The weeks passed miserably slow, filled with trying on dozens of gowns and not feeling right in any of them. All the dresses he tried had the wrong proportions. He didn't want to pay as much as it would cost to get a dress fitted to him. Besides the fact that he didn't think any of the gowns were beautiful in the least. 

He was with Ann and a few of her friends. Again. They had spent the whole afternoon looking for a dress. They sat at a table in a café. Ciel was tired. 

"What would you lovely ladies like to drink?" Said an incredibly short waiter. 

They all got tea, except Ciel. He'd gotten into the habit of drinking water with lemon. 

"Oh Victoria. I hope we can find you a dress soon. How many weeks until the wedding?"

Ciel thought for a moment. "About six."

The waiter returned with their drinks and they got a small order of cookies. They nibbled on the delicious treats and chatted about how Ciel must be getting more and more nervous with the wedding getting closer. He wasn’t nervous, just embarrassed as hell. 

When Ann dropped him off at the house, he went to his room with the intention of taking a long bath and going to bed. He had just sat on his bed and started taking off his shoes when Sebastian entered the room with a big black bag on a hanger. He waited for Ciel to take his shoes before making him stand next to him. Sebastian laid the bag on the bed and looked at Ciel. 

Ciel reached for the zipper and tugged it open. Gorgeous light blue silk spilled out like a waterfall. 

“-gasp- What is this?”

He looked up at Sebastian. 

“Well, Young Master. You haven’t been able to find a dress suited for you. I thought maybe this would be a good option. Do you not like it?”

“No. Its beautiful.” Ciel’s voice was very breathy. 

He finished pulling the zipper open and took the dress out. He was holding it up and admiring the jewels on the corset top when Sebastian pulled the zipper on the dress he was wearing. He felt it fall to the floor and before he could think, Sebastian had taken the blue dress from him and put it on and tied up the back. 

After Sebastian had done the strings on the back, he led Ciel over to the fashion mirror in the corner of his room. His jaw dropped. 

The skirt was layered with thin and see through lace and chiffon over a layer of thick blue silk. Each layer of chiffon and lace was a different shade of blue. The layers were shimmering and glittering in the light. The corset was a little darker. Ciel noticed that the top of the corset was the darkest part and as the dress went down it lightened to a blue so light it was almost white. The train itself was white. The jewels on the corset went under the breasts and in little lines down the body of the corset. The dress was sleeveless and had a sweetheart top. Every other trail of jewels went onto the skirt. He turned and saw that the back of the corset was completely open. The only thing on his back was the strings that crisscrossed. The skirt at the small of his back was a deep blue, almost black. It trailed into the train in a midnight sky streak of color in the pure white. It faded into matching shades of blue with the rest of the skirt so that it didn’t look random and out of place. Ciel was positive that every shade and tone of blue known to man was somewhere in the dress. The blues in the dress made his eyes stand out absurdly. 

“I think I’ve got my dress.”

Sebastian smiled. “Good. Would you like me to draw your bath while you change?”

Ciel nodded and before Sebastian turned to go into the bathroom, he tugged the strings in the back so they loosened for Ciel to take off the dress. He pulled on a baggy button down shirt and put the dress back onto the hanger. He ran his hand gently on the skirt before zipping the bag and putting it in the closet. 

He went in to the bathroom to take his bath, once again confused at the thought Sebastian was putting into their cover.   
.  
.  
.

The wedding was the next day. Ciel actually was panicking.

 

"What if our cover is blown? What if I mess up tomorrow?" Ciel thought.

He was trying to not to show his nervousness, but Ann saw it immediately. She was taking him to a bachelorette party, which meant that she made him dress very chic and fashionable. He had on red skinny jeans, black velvet platform heels, a black tanktop with a lace back, and red and black jewelry. His extensions were down and he had all of his hair, real and extended, dead straight with black and red hair chalk. He had also never realized how full his lips were until he had put on the red lipstick. He was turning many heads as he walked with Ann to where she and the others had set up the bachelorette party. 

They walked into the dance club that Ann had apparently bought out for the night, and everyone cheered. He didn’t even know most of the women there, but the ones he did know assured him that he would have fun. 

After playing inappropriate games and dancing, people entered that made Ciel almost pass out. Ann had actually let the others hire male strippers. They came sauntering in.

“Where is the lovely blushing bride-to-be?”

Ann shoved Ciel forward. He kept his eyes on the floor.

“Oh, is she nervous?”

Ciel looked up at the one speaking and glared. 

“Dayum!!! Hot and fiery! Your fiance is a lucky man.” He winked at Ciel.

Ciel blushed as red as the jeans he had on and stepped back to Ann. He elbowed her in the ribs and she giggled. 

“Just go with it!” She whispered before clapping as the strippers started, well, stripping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the aforementioned person to yell at me for clothes got mad because they didn't have skinny jeans back then. I was kinda like o.......kay? It's modern? Lol I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	5. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for leaving so many kudos! I'm kind of shocked that I've already got so much on this. It's a lot quicker response than I ever get/got on fanfic.net so thank you! 
> 
> Also, I apologize if I miss any grammar mistakes, I wrote this a few years ago, and as I post each chapter, I read through to see what I can fix. Hopefully I catch them all as I'm the only beta I've ever had lol

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso. 

Chapter Five: The Big Day

Ciel awoke the next morning to Ann rushing in and pulling him out of bed. She still hadn’t seen the dress Sebastian had found. Or made. He still wasn’t sure. 

She was pushing him to eat a small breakfast and to hurry up and bathe so they could start getting him ready.

“Aunt Ann! This isn’t a real wedding for Christ’s sake! Calm down!”

She mocked offense then stripped off his shirt and shoved him into the full bathtub. He turned around so that his back was to Ann and he blushed.

“What the fucking fuck?!?!”

She scoffed and pointed at a loofah and cherry scented body wash. 

“Not until you get out!!!”

She rolled her eyes, but left nonetheless. 

“...that woman is mad...”

 

After bathing, Ciel went back into his room to find Ann gawking at his dress. He smirked. Sebastian was standing in the corner of the room, trying to look composed. Ciel could tell he wanted to laugh and giggle at the thought of being able to make Ciel blush like crazy and say dirty things to him for their “honeymoon.” The honeymoon would be a two week break that would allow Ciel to go back to his estate and handle some business. 

“Ciel, is Margaret really the Maid of Honour?”

He nodded. “I have to gain her trust and befriend her, don’t I?”

“True. Now, a more important question. Where on earth did this dress come from?”

“My Lady, I made that dress as my Young Master couldn’t find something suited to him.”

“There’s no way you made this!”

 

“Why if I cou-”

“If he couldn’t do something that simple than what kind of butler would he be, yadda yadda.” Ciel said as he pushed Madam Red out of the room and locking the door. 

Sebastian smiled before Meyrin entered the room with her key and he was also shooed away like Ann had been. The bad luck for the groom to see the bride and all that. She snatched Ciel’s towel and began preparing him to wear the dress.   
.  
.  
.  
Ciel was standing with the Maid of Honour and the bridesmaids right before the wedding was to start. He was still a bit panicky about everything. When the music started, Ciel let out a shaky breath and watched all the other women go out to stand at the alter. 

 

When the doors opened, he held his head high, and he walked down the aisle. Everyone gasped and took pictures of him. Sebastian looked extremely surprised. 

"How can a human, especially him, a child, be so beautiful." The demon mused.

Ciel got to the front of the room and everyone took their seats. The priest started in with the “dearly beloved” and Ciel tried to focus on remembering what to say. And also on not collapsing from his nerves and worries. 

After the ceremony, Ciel and Sebastian were about to have their first dance as a new couple. Ciel clutched onto Sebastian’s hand nervously as he was lead to the dance floor. Sebastian spun him before reeling him in and holding him close. Ciel blushed and Sebastian simply smiled. They moved in slow revolutions, content to listen to the music. 

“You look stunning, Ciel.” Sebastian whispered in his ear. 

Ciel blushed even more and was thrown into another spin that lead into being dipped. He was also surprised with a kiss, which despite himself, he eagerly returned. 

Sebastian pulled him out of the dip as other people came onto the dance floor. They danced and laughed. Ciel almost wished it could be real.   
.  
.  
.  
The two weeks he had off went by much too fast and he was forced back into wearing the dresses. And now he had to wear the two rings; engagement band and actual wedding band. His first day back from the “honeymoon,” he was stuck with Ann and Margaret. Margaret was trying to get Ciel to spill everything that happened on the trip. He wasn’t saying anything, feigning being modest since he didn’t actually have anything to tell. He simply stuck to sweet and romantic. 

They were at lunch when Sebastian showed up, kissing Ciel and having him sit on his lap. 

“Oh, you’d think that after a honeymoon as intense as yours must have been, she’d stop blushing.”

“Why do you think our honeymoon was intense?”

“Because.. she won’t say a word about it. It’s suspicious. Would the stuff she told us make us want to steal you?” Margaret really seemed shameless. 

“Oh I would never be persuaded to leave her. And no, whatever she may or may not decide to tell you is the truth.” Sebastian chuckled. 

“Oh! You two are no fun.!” 

They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of lunch. Sebastian stole him after that, claiming they had a movie date. 

Shocking Ciel, Sebastian actually took him to the movies and spoiled him with a ton of candy. After the movie, Sebastian took Ciel to the beach so they could watch the sunset. They stayed there well into the night. Ciel fell asleep in Sebastian’s arms and had to be carried to the car, then inside and up to his room.   
.  
.  
.  
The next morning Ciel woke up to find Sebastian in his bed. Sebastian was still asleep, so he took the rare opportunity to really look at him. He was a very beautiful man. He was still staring when Sebastian opened a wine colored eye to look at him. Ciel blushed and got out of the bed to go find what he would wear for the day. Sebastian went over to him and snaked a pale arm around his waist. 

“Why not just stay in today?” He breathed into Ciel’s ear. 

Ciel jumped. He stuttered and couldn’t think of what to say so he simply looked down. They stayed in and just watched movies. Ciel was actually quite content. He laid in bed thinking about how his feelings towards the demon were shifting. 

He was conflicted. Were these feelings good or bad? Should he act on them? Should he tell Sebastian and risk getting laughed at? He just didn’t know. 

And with all of that swirling in his mind, Ciel fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda, well... you'll see XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso.**

 

**Chapter Six: Confusion**

 

His dreaming was filled with swirling confusion. Masked faces were speaking to him, but he couldn’t understand anything that they said. Sebastian was in his dream with black wings. He was telling him sweet nothings and trying to convince him of something. Every time he was about to understand what his butler was trying to say, he would get washed away by a rush of incoherent words. The harder he tried to swim to the demon, the further out the confusion pushed him. He was about to get to the shore where Sebastian stood, when his dream began to drip like a painting in a flood. It slowly faded and he became aware of sheets around him.

 

Ciel woke up fully and sighed. He wanted to stay in bed again. And he was tired, as he hadn’t slept due to everything he’d thought about the night before.  The confusion had left him tired and out of it. He barely noticed the knock on his bedroom door. 

 

Sebastian entered Ciel’s bedroom and smirked. He was still in his pajamas. 

 

“You’re still in bed?”

 

Ciel’s dignified response was a glare, curse, and rolling over. He  pulled the blankets over his head and shut his eyes. He wasn’t in the mood for Sebastian’s sarcastic tone at that moment.  Sebastian pulled the blankets off of the bed completely. Ciel curled up and buried his face in his pillow. He turned his head back up when his butler cleared his throat. 

 

Sebastian walked into his view again and looked at him, concern on his face. He knelt on the floor next to the bed.  He gently rested the back of his hand against Ciel’s forehead. 

 

"Hmm... You feel a touch warm."

 

Ciel pushed his butler's hand away and crawled out of the bed towards Sebastian. He reached his butler and wrapped his arms around his neck.  Sebastian's eyes widened at the sudden contact. Ciel studied the ruby hues of Sebastian’s eyes. He wondered what all they had seen.  They widened even more when Ciel put his lips against his. Ciel liked how the kiss felt. It felt natural. 

 

"Young master?" He inquired as he pulled back to look at the young earl. 

 

Ciel shook his head and kissed him harder. Sebastian kissed him back for a moment before grabbing Ciel and throwing him on the bed. He laid next to him and deepened the kiss. Their tongues intertwined. Ciel was so heated he didn’t think about anything other than seeing how far he could get Sebastian to go. Sebastian bit Ciel's bottom lip, which gained a moan and his thin hips grinding against Sebastian's thigh. Sebastian smiled into the kiss. He knew it was no wonder that the gorgeous earl was acting this way. He’d seen the lust in his eyes for months. 

 

Ciel climbed on top of Sebastian and bit his tongue. He smirked when Sebastian groaned. He was getting used to the feeling of not being the one in charge. He was rocking his hips against Sebastian’s. Ciel was still in his nightshirt, which made it that much easier for Sebastian to trail his elegant fingers on bare skin. The shivers from his master were enough to make Sebastian go farther. 

 

Sebastian rolled over and supported his weight on one elbow. He ended their kiss and looked down at Ciel. With his free hand he moved a few rebellious strands out of Ciel's eyes. He loved seeing his mark in Ciel’s eye. Even if others couldn’t see it at the moment, the demon would always see it. He was going to make Ciel his in every way possible. Ciel whined in protest as Sebastian stood up. He slowly unbuttoned his own nightshirt and let it slip down his lean arms and rustle to the floor. 

 

Sebastian, being left in only silk pajama bottoms, climbed back on top of Ciel. Ciel wrapped his bare legs around Sebastian’s hips. The silk was cool, despite their heat.

 

Ciel eagerly grabbed for his butler’s neck and kissed him again. Sebastian tickled his sides lightly, earning small giggles and gasps from the blue haired boy beneath him. Sebastian changed tactic and scratched Ciel. The response he earned was scrumptious. It had caused Ciel to buck his hips up as he tried to escape the tantalizing fingernails. 

 

Sebastian chuckled at him. Ciel began to tug at the ties on Sebastian's bottoms. The demon grabbed Ciel's hands away and put them over his head. He held them with one hand, and with the other he ripped open Ciel's shirt expertly. He didn't waste time; he kissed him hard and began to pinch and tug at Ciel's nipple with practiced fingers. Ciel broke their kiss and let his head fall to the side. Sebastian nibbled on his earlobe and neck. Ciel shivered. Sebastian could feel his pants becoming annoyingly tight. 

 

He released Ciel's hands and they immediately went to Sebastian's crotch. Ciel rubbed him through the silk and bit Sebastian's neck while said butler continued to bite on him. 

 

After another moment, Sebastian couldn't handle the torture and pulled Ciel's underwear off. He rubbed Ciel's thighs and kissed his soft lips again. He let his fingers sneak higher and higher until he was at Ciel's entrance. He expected Ciel to cry out in pain when he slipped a finger inside of him, but was instead rewarded with a gasp and Ciel pushing his hips down onto Sebastian's finger. 

 

He put a second finger in and began to scissor his fingers. 

 

"Aah! .........-gasp- Sebastian!"

 

Ciel pushed at the waist of Sebastian's pants and he let them go. He was done with foreplay. He removed his fingers and pushed his hips against Ciel. Ciel was begging and panting. Sebastian smiled a devilish grin and entered the teen fully. Ciel cried out in pleasure and dug his fingers into Sebastian's shoulders. 

 

Sebastian, surprisingly, was slow and gentle.  He kissed Ciel often and held him. After they each reached their peak and came down, they just laid on the bed. Ciel was in Sebastian's arms. He was very sleepy. He was so sleepy, he said words he never thought he would actually voice. He thought they would stay in his mind. 

 

"I love you Sebastian..."

  
He fell asleep. Sebastian listened to his young master’s breathing and smiled. Ciel was in all ways his now. 


	7. Denial

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter Seven: Denial**

In the days following Ciel and Sebastian’s encounter, Ciel acted differently. He was even more confused. He spent his days getting even closer to Margaret. He found his suspicion of her was accurately placed. She was a horrid woman. She talked of bloody altars and Hell. Spending so much time with Margaret was also his way of trying to wrap his head around what had happened with Sebastian.

He knew he would have to speak with Sebastian sooner or later, but he preferred later. He still couldn’t figure out why it had happened. It wasn’t as if Sebastian had seduced him. He started it.

"Maybe it’s because I’m a teenager." He thought  

He looked at the unpleasant woman, pretending to be intrigued by her talk of blood oaths and Purgatory.

"... and to control a demom, you build a black alter."

"No.... you make a deal. A contract. You sell your soul." He thought smugly. 

"How do know all this stuff, if you don't mind me asking?"

She looked around before leaning in close.

"My husband is into black magic. He can sense demons when they are near. Like your driver, Bard. Jonas can see through his human facade."

She leaned away looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

"She's mad." The idea flitted through his mind  

"Oh, nonsense. Bard is just as much a human as you or I."

"So. You don't believe me."

"Not really, no. All this demon talk is just bizarre. None of it could possibly be true."

She raised an eyebrow. "What would you do if I could prove it?"

"I would be astounded. Why? What would you try to show me?"

"You could watch my husband make a sacrifice. Next Wednesday, when the moon is full."

"Alright. Make me a believer."

She grinned.

"Hey."

"Uh-oh. I don't think I like that tone. What?"

"How's everything with Michael. Is he as," she cleared her throat, " 'fit' as he looks?"

Ciel's jaw dropped slightly.

"Well then. I...I don't wish to answer that."

"Ooh! He must be. A man like him must be packing."

"Changing the subject!! How's your tea?!"

Margaret chuckled at how flustered she had caused him to be. After that, even though she kept making innuendoes and insinuations, she mostly discussed appropriate things.  
.  
.  
.  
When Ciel walked into the house, Sebastian was waiting for him.

"Master. I think we should talk."

Ciel could only nod and motion to Sebastian to follow him up to his study.

Walking up the stairs, Ciel could feel the demon's eyes on him. He had to focus on not tripping on the hem of his skirt.

When they reached the landing, Ciel closed his eyes, preparing himself for the discussion. He opened the door and switched on the lights. Sebastian shut the door and they sat opposite each other at the tea table.

"Sir, we need to discuss your actions the other day."

So much for later rather than sooner.

"Right. Well, you said it yourself, I had a fever."

"Really, young master. That's your excuse?"

"Who's making excuses? That's the truth!"

Sebastian looked at him, daring him to use that excuse again.

"Care to try again, Ciel?"

They way his name rolled off the demon's tongue caused him to shiver. But still, he sat in silence, thinking of a way to deny his feelings, even as he felt them. He looked down, unable to look into Sebastian's knowing eyes.

"Ciel?"

There it was. His name came easily from the demon's mouth. He glanced up through his bangs, slowly meeting his butler's eyes.

"I... I don't know what that was."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Young Master, really? You said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Would it matter one way or another if I did? You're a demon. You either wouldn't know that feeling, or you wouldn't care. So, if I admit it, I get hurt whichever way that goes."

Sebastian looked at the floor with a smirk. "You underestimate me, my lord."

"How so?"

Sebastian looked up at him, his eyes blazing, glowing hellfire red.

"I do feel. Demons act as though they do not feel, but that is because we feel as though we can never experience anything good again after the torture we endure in Hell. We distance ourselves, fearing that if we grow to care for anything, that precious thing will be destroyed. Like you. I fear that admitting I care for you as deeply as I do, will result in your death. I couldn't bear it. That contract has changed over these last few years. It's no longer your soul I am after. The mark still means that I get your soul, but I've come to think of it as a warning for other demons. You are mine. You belong to me now, body and soul, and I won't stand for another demon laying eyes upon you. So, you see my lord, I do love. And I love you."

Ciel had tears in his eyes. He swiped at his face, trying to clear his vision. He couldn't stop them from flowing. Sebastian's revelation made him feel less alone than he'd felt since his parents died.

He was still crying, trying to catch his breath when Sebastian picked him up and sat him on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. Ciel buried his face in the crook of the demon's neck and let himself cry, no holding back. For four years, he'd never cried for his parents. He'd stayed strong for them, hoping they were proud of him, despite being in contract with a demon. He'd not cried almost ever since his parents died, thinking he had to grow up, and that somehow that entailed not being able to cry. He let it out, feeling something blossom in his chest.

He wouldn't realize it until later, but he felt himself finally healing from everything because the one he loved so dearly, loved him in return.


	8. A Sacrifice and Scotland Yard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, Ciel gets pretty OOC in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter Eight: A Sacrifice and Scotland Yard**

Ciel was walking with Sebastian to an old factory building. Margaret had invited them to this supposed sacrifice. Ciel had contacted Sir Arthur and told him where he could find the Sinclairs.

As they approached the building, Ciel felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach. He didn't feel right about all of this. It felt constricting. Margaret had invited them so eagerly. It wasn't right. He stopped walking, earning a confused look from Sebastian.

"Is something wrong?"

"This doesn't feel right. I don't know if I should go in there. You should go scout it out to see if I'm just being paranoid."

Sebastian gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He sped off, hoping that Ciel's paranoia was misplaced.   
.  
.  
.  
Ciel awoke strapped to a table. He didn't even remember being attacked. He started to panic. He couldn't move.

Suddenly, lights flashed on and he had to shut his eyes. He heard gasps and the start of whispered convesations. He opened his eyes to look about the room. There were at least 40 people. He turned his head and found Jonas Sinclair watching him.

"My wife tells me that you don't believe. We can change that. I will summon a demon to possess your pretty husband."

Ciel closed his eyes, not from fear, but instead from trying to refrain from insulting the moron's intelligence. He reopened his eyes, again, when he heard more talk. He could also hear a faint jingle of chains. When he looked towards the doorway, he saw Sebastian chained to floor in the center of a pentagram. His shirt was torn to shreds. He looked like he had been beaten and whipped. Blood was oozing from a brand of a cross that had been pressed into the muscle over Sebastian's heart.

" _Okay, so some of this idiot's information is right. Those chains are iron. And those symbols aren't doing him any favors_." Ciel thought.

Sebastian looked weak. Ciel tried to move, but could only lift his head.

Jonas began to chant in Latin. It wasn't actually a ritual, Ciel could tell by the relief that flooded Sebastian's features.

He chanted louder and louder until he was screaming.

 _"My god he's dramatic_." Ciel wanted to roll his eyes  

Sebastian just sat there. Jonas looked at him.

"How do you feel?"

"The same as ever, you ignorant bastard."

"Hello demon."

"That wasn't even a ritual you fool. Do you only know how to read Latin? You just read a chicken recipe."

Ciel snorted.

"See how the demon tries to fool us? He thinks himself so clever."

"You are a fool! You want to see how demonic a man can be? Unchain me you coward!"

"My, aren't you aggressive? Shall I exorcise it, or let the demon have it's way with this pretty little thing?"

He was still shouting about the demon being a trickster when men from Scotland Yard burst into the room.

It took them a while to get everyone arrested and calmed down, but eventually Ciel was standing next to Sebastian. He was trying to get him out of the pentagram without it being obvious that he was breaking the circle. The chain he threw behind him must've scratched the paint enough because Sebastian was suddenly on his feet, hugging Ciel.

"Are you alright?"

Ciel nodded and burrowed himself into the embrace. Ciel turned his head to see Sir Arthur walking over to them.

"Did they hurt you, My lord?"

"No. I'm alright. Does them being arrested mean I can go home?"

Sir Arthur shook his head.

"What? Why not? You got who you wanted!"

Arthur handed him another letter with the queen's seal.

"Oh great."

" _Ciel, I know you're probably ready to return to your estate, but I have one more task to ask of you._

_There seems to be issues with a certain town out in the countryside. They are plagued by murders. Someone is murdering children and then stealing the bodies from the morgue. You are to remain under the same cover, but take your servents with you. I have a house prepared for you there. Find the disgusting being murdering these children and then you may return home._

_Thank you so very much for all of your help."_

Ciel handed the letter to Sebastian. He buried his face against the demon's chest once more. He wanted to go home. He was tired. Sebastian hugged him tighter. He could feel the discomfort radiating from Ciel.

"Let's go, Ciel. You need rest. We can prepare to leave in a few days."

With that Sebastian picked him up and carried him home.   
.  
.  
.  
Ciel awoke in Sebastian's arms, warm and content under the comforter on their bed. He took a deep breath, thinking maybe the night before had been a dream. He carefully sat up to stretch, but stopped short when he saw the marks on the demon's skin. There were burns where the chains had been. It had really happened.

He ran his fingers gently over the branded cross before putting his hand over his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a shakey breath. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested head on them. He felt tears and he tried to move to go somewhere. He didn't want to wake the demon. Before he could move, pale arms pulled him into a caring embrace.

"What's the matter?"

"You got hurt. I'm sorry!"

Sebastian hugged him, reassuring him that he was ok. He rubbed small circles on Ciel's back. Ciel snuggled into the demon's chest and tried to calm himself down.

"Why did that upset you so much?"

"I don't know. It made my heart hurt."

"That's what happens when you love someone. If they get hurt, you feel it too."

Ciel sat up and looked at the demon. He had a thoughtful expresion painting his face.

"Hmm."

"Master?"

"What am I going to do about Lizzy?"

"Hmm. Good question. What do you feel would be right?"

"I don't know. Anything I do would hurt you or her."

"Which one wouldn't hurt you? Choose the lesser of the two evils."

Ciel snorted. "You're the greater and lesser of the evils."

"Not so literal, my lord." Sebastian said, sounding amused.

"I want to be with you."

Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel down to kiss him passionately.


	9. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for missing yesterday. I've been trying to upload a chapter a day, but I felt very ill yesterday, so I didn't do much of anything. I hope you're enjoying the story so far because it is almost the end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Kuroshitsuji. all rights belong to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter Nine: Moving**

Ciel sat on an ottoman, watching Sebastian pack. He still didn't want to go, but he had accepted that he had no choice. Sebastian turned from his task and peered at the small earl.

"Master?"

Ciel's pupils dialated, and he looked like he'd been brought back to earth.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Sebastian chuckled and walked over to Ciel. He knelt in front of him and held his hands.

"We shouldn't be there for very long. We'll be on our way home before you know it."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, and found that he had a comforting smile on his face. Ciel gave a small smile in return before kissing Sebastian softly.

They stood and Sebastian grabbed the bags. As they walked out the door, Ciel felt like they were leaving a real home. To him, this house had been their home. Here they had been together. They revealed their true feelings in the house, and it pained Ciel to have to leave it.

"Sebastian?" He called his demon's name as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes, love?"

"We should stay here. The manor could be like a summer house. I like it here."

Sebastian stopped and looked at Ciel. "Why? It is a nice house, but I thought you didn't like London because there's so many people."

  
"I've been enlightened." His voiced dripped sarcasm. "I want to stay because we could make this our home. We could have a life here."

The demon smiled and grabbed Ciel's hand, continuing down the stairs.

"Perhaps we could."

Ciel smiled, knowing that based on how his butler stated it, that they would return to this house.   
.  
.  
.  
As the car pulled up to the country house, Ciel smirked. It was rundown looking. The pale mint green paint was peeling and the side walks were cracked, weeds spewing up from their cement prison, reaching for the sun. The lawn was overgrown and the small fountain looked bleak.

As Ciel stepped out of the backseat, a plump woman came over to the car, a sad smile on her face.

"You must be Victoria, I'm Clare. This is quite the time you've chosen to move out here."

"Yes, so I've heard. It's an awful time in many places. My husband is out here to help ivestigate. He's very good at his job."

"Oh, dear I hope he is."

Clare helped Ciel with a few bags as Meyrin and Finny made their way up the sidewalk ahead of them.   
.  
.  
.  
Ciel was scrubbing the floor of the kitchen with Meyrin when Sebastian walked in.

"My lord? This is certainly a sight I never thought I'd see."

Ciel turned around and stuck his tongue out. Sebastian chuckled and sat on a kitchen chair. Ciel went back to cleaning the floor. Sebastian continued to watch him. Meyrin stood to go change the water.

Ciel stood and went over to Sebastian. He straddled the demon, wrapping his thin arms around his neck. Sebastian put his hands on Ciel's hips.

"Some house, huh?"

"It's not that bad, Ciel."

"Really? That was the eighth time she's had to leave to change the water, and we've barely made progress. The ouside is terrible and --"

He was cut off by a kiss. Ciel loved the way Sebastian kissed him. Always with love. Even heated kisses carried that message. He could hear Meyrin calling to Finny to help her, so Ciel broke the kiss. He gave Sebastian a quick peck before standing to open the door for the maid.   
.  
.  
.  
A few days into the move, another murder occured. It was a little girl. Ciel had seen her running around, playing with the other children brave enough to be outside when someone obviously wanted them dead.

 _This job is gonna be a lot harder than I thought. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it_. 

He was sitting in the kitchen looking at the newpaper blankly. He wasn't even reading it. That was how Sebastian found him.

"Ciel? What's happened?"

Ciel pointed at the article. Sebastian read it, looking disgusted.

"Sebastian... I-I saw her. I watched her play with the other children." Ciel turned in his chair, facing Sebastian.

He hadn't realized it, but he'd been crying. Sebastian pulled him into a hug.

"I think I know what's happening here. I don't think we'll be here much longer."

"How much longer? Because I don't think I can handle being here."

"It depends on what I see in the morgue. I'm going to look at her body. I was also going to wait there to see what comes for her body tonight."

Ciel pulled away from the demon, looking into his eyes. "Don't let it take her body. She deserves to be buried."

"I promise."  
.  
.  
.  
At the morgue, the inanimate body of the little girl was laying on a cold metal table. Her slashed up torso had been sewn closed as much as the doctors had been able. She was covered up to her shoulders. Sebastian stood there looking at her, listening to a detective discussing the other murders.

"Has anyone waited here to see the man taking the bodies?"

"Well sir, there was one officer. He was killed trying to keep that monster from taking his son's body."

"I'd like to stay here tonight. I promised that this girl would be buried."

"I don't think that's a good idea,sir."

"I can handle myself, I assure you."

"If you say so."

The officer left Sebastian there. He sat on a stool, the only light left in the room was the lamp over the girl's body.

It was hours before anything came. But sure enough, what Sebastian had been expecting snuck through the door. He ducked behind the corner of a shelf, well hidden amongst the shadows. He smelled it before he saw it. The rotted flesh and grave dirt. The stale scent of old blood. The rancid breath of childrens' lives. It was a ghoul. And it would die.


	10. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think, at some point, I might rewrite this story. I wrote this when I first got into writing Fanfics, about 3 years ago and I write so much better now. I want to see how my style of writing has changed as well as if I can capture emotions and imagery the way I want. I'm still proud of this story, especially considering its my most popular fanfiction. But any how, please forgive the way this chapter was rushed and how choppy it is. I didn't realize it was that way when I wrote it because this was the best I could do at the time.

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter Ten: Closure**

The monster shuffled to the table where the girl lay. It made a disgusting gurgle deep in its throat. When it opened its mouth to smile, the smell that escaped from its horrid lips made the burning flesh in Hell smell good.

The ghoul stuck its tongue out, expecting to lick the girl. Sebastian threw a scalpel at the gross creature, cutting off its tongue before it touched the girl. It shrieked and drew away from the girl to look in the direction the blade had come. Sebastian was trying to be cautious. Fighting ghouls was not something to be taken lightly.

The thing slowly crept around the edge of the table, making its way to where Sebastian stood. The demon pressed farther into the corner. The place where a nose should have been quivered as it tried to sniff out what was in the morgue.

Sebastian was glad that he'd let Ciel talk him into lifting a gun from the guard station. He pulled it from his belt. He pushed the safety latch down and loaded the gun. The beast, having heard the click of the gun, rushed forward to attack. It sunk its teeth into Sebastian's thigh, and tore a chunk out. The demon screamed, pointing the gun at the ghoul. He pulled the trigger. The gun jammed.

Sebastion's blood ran cold. He fiddled with the gun, trying to fix it. It wouldn't fire. The demon was panicking. The ghoul lurched forward, sinking it's teeth into the weakened demon's side.

Sebastian could feel the bones crushing, the muscle tearing. He screamed and fell to the floor, the ghoul on top of him. It had its teeth latched tight. Blood was leaving his body much to fast.

_If I don't kill this thing now....... I'll be dead. And so will the rest of the people in this town._

He raised the gun and pistol whipped the beast. It loosened its grip on his side in confusion. He brought the gun down again and again. He bashed the thing's skull well after it was dead, screaming and shouting.

After he decided it was dead enough, he sat on the floor next to it, covered in blood and brain matter until morning. His body slowly healed itself. When the sun began to creep through the window, he heard the footsteps of the guard that had left him the night before, and others as well. He looked at the door, waiting for it to swing open.

When it did finally open, he saw Ciel, Finny, Bard, and the officer standing there, shocked that he was alive. Ciel ran into the room and fell to his knees next to Sebastian. Tears began to form in his eyes, as he was able to tell how much of the drying blood on the floor belonged to his demon. Before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian pulled him into a tight, loving embrace.   
.  
.  
.  
A few days after the incident, the town held a funeral for the girl. In the days leading up to it, Ciel had realized even more why her death afftected him. He'd thought of Lizzy when he had seen her running about and playing.

They were packing up what little had been unpacked when Clare came to see them off.

"Well. I thought you'd stay a little longer. You were here a week, and now you're leaving."

Ciel looked at the floor. "We were never going to stay very long. We did what was asked of us by Scotland Yard. We're going back to London, to our home."

Sebastian was standing behind Ciel, resting his hands on the earl's shoulders.

"Well, Victoria. It was nice meeting you and your husband. Michael, thank you for saving our children."

She turned and walked out the door. Ciel sighed and let his head fall back to rest against Sebastian's chest. The demon spun him around and hugged him.   
.  
.  
.  
They were getting resettled in the house, no longer under cover. Ciel was glad to be wearing boys clothes again. He was sitting in the study, waiting for Lizzy to arrive. He'd sent for her; he was going to tell her about his decision. He was terrified of how hurt she would be. How would he tell her? He didn't want to just be blunt, but he didn't want to sugar coat it too much either. He laid his head on his desk, sighing heavily.

Sebastian opened the door and looked at his distraught lover. He crossed the room and lifted Ciel's head.

"Cheer up, love. I don't think that this will turn out as bad as you're expecting." He smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on Ciel's forehead.

Ciel managed to return a smile. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. They stayed like that a moment before hearing Meyrin talking with Lizzy.

Sebastian moved to the door, opening it as Lizzy and her father reached its threshold. They walked through and Lizzy rushed forward.

"Ciel!!! I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much!!"

She smothered him in a hug, squealing all the while. He patted her back, worried thoughts racing through his mind. She detatched herself and sat in one of the two chairs set up across from Ciel.

"Lizzy, I can only be blunt when saying this and I want you to understand that I don't wish to hurt you, but I have to be honest with you. It's the least you deserve."

"Ciel, you sound so sad!"

He gave her a sad and weak smile.

"Lizzy, we cannot be engaged anymore. I don't love you. Not like that. You're like my sister and I want to see you be happy. If we were to marry, you wouldn't be happy. You deserve so much more than I could ever give you."

Her father stood abruptly, his face red.

"Ciel Phantomhive!! You should have discussed this with me in private. Why would you do this?"

Sebastian stood passively behind Ciel's chair.

"Because, sir, she has a right to know the whole truth, not some watered down lie you would choose to tell her. I wanted her to hear it from me."

Her father sputtered, seemingly thinking of a way to say that he wasn't going to lie to her.

"You have another reason!! One that's more truthful than what you have said!"

"I've fallen in love. I guess it happened years ago, but recent events have made me realize these feelings."

"You impure little cretin! You've gotten some whore pregnant, haven't you?"

Sebastian chuckled.

"What's so funny, servant?"

"Well, sir, I do believe it would be rather difficult for my lord or I to become impregnated."

Lizzy's jaw dropped. Then she began to giggle. Her father didn't seem as amused by the demon's revelation.

"Ciel, how do you expect to have children? Or are you trying to end the Phantomhive name?"

"It isn't that unusual for lords to keep a male lover, I could name a few right now that have chosen to live with a male spouse. And as for children, when I want them, I can get a surrogate. This isn't that unusal of a situation in our world today."

Lizzy was still giggling.

"Oh, Ciel! How could I have missed it? Thinking about it now makes it so obvious that you have loved him all this time! Everytime he did something wonderful, it was all to see you happy!"

She jumped up from her chair and hugged him again. She was still giggling.

"If you two get married, I demand to be there. I am happy for you, and I am so glad that it was you that told me." She whispered gently to Ciel.

After breaking their embrace, her father pulled her from the room, muttering about Ciel being disgusting.

"See that wasn't so bad."

Ciel laughed. "At least Lizzy doesn't hate me. Her father though, well I doubt he'll ever come around."

Sebastian pulled Ciel's chin, tilting his head up, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.


	11. Open

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim Kuroshitsuji. All rights belong to Yana Toboso.**

**Chapter Eleven: Open**

Ciel sat on his bed, yawning and stretching. After the meeting with Lizzy, he'd gone straight to bed. He still felt exhausted, but he knew that Sebastian had let him sleep in. He looked towards the window, squinting at the bright morning light shining through.

When the door opened, he turned to see Sebastian smiling at him.

"Good morning." He strode over to the edge of the bed. He sat and pulled Ciel into tight hug. "You feeling any better?"

Ciel nodded as he nuzzled into a hug with content sigh. Sebastian kissed the top of the teen's head. He rubbed the small of his back, relaxing him.

“Now that they know, I don’t care who else finds out. I’m happy, and if people don’t like it, they can stick where the sun don’t shine.”

He felt the demon’s chest rumble with a chuckle. He nuzzled in even more, practically melding into Sebastian.

“You are such a little weirdo Ciel. But that’s okay, you’re cute.”

Ciel snorted indignantly and turned to hide his face in the blanket. He was soon fast asleep and the demon was content to listen to his quiet breathing.  
.  
.  
.  
As the weeks past, Ciel told Meyrin, Finny, and Bard. They were all a little confused at first, but quickly warmed to the idea and were very happy. Ciel told Sebastian that he didn’t have to work as his butler anymore, but he wouldn’t see it. He continued to oversee the eccentricities of the other help and kept them in line.

When Ciel went out for public appearances, Sebastian was with him as his lover. People were often confused, but most didn’t care as long as the Funtom Company was still in production.   
.  
.  
.  
After a year, they had a real wedding. One where Ciel and Sebastian were free to show their love. One where Ann and Lizzy were annoyingly happy. One where, after a day of smiling, Ciel’s face hurt.   
.  
.  
.  
Three years after being married, Ciel wanted to find a surrogate. They had a daughter. They named her Rachel. They were happy. They had their own fairytale ending, and everything they had gone through to achieve it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this little end drabble doesn't/didn't satisfy a lot of people's desires, but it was how I did it then. Like I said in my note last chapter, I am considering a rewrite of this story, probably after I finish my GTOP story, which if anyone is interested will probably get cross posted here, but that story is on Wattpad where my username is NoelleMonroe0. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving me kudos and comments even though this story is kind of currently trash XD


End file.
